fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Spook Ghurmer
Iceblight Thunderblight Fireblight Stun Snowman Salty Blindness Fear |weaknesses = Wind Fire |creator = Democide}} Appearance This relative of Ghurmer is a little smaller. Spook Ghurmer has a bright white fur with some less bright parts at the chest, shoulders and legs. The Lynian's head is completely white but black spots around its eyes and a bigger black spot around the mouth which has the form of a distorted smile. Even the claws which are shorter but sharper than the ones of the common Ghurmer have a white glow being cared for thoroughly. The fur itself is long and dense and the feet are hidden beneath it. The flat tail is grey and supports it when it stands upright. The Lynian moves similar to the normal Ghurmer only more stealthily. Habitat and Ecology Spook Ghurmer prefer living inside dark caves in usually colder zones where the long fur helps insulate from the cold. These kind of areas are found in the Frigid Mere and the Taiga but the Lynian may appear in caves outside this climate like the Salt Plains and Thunderstorm Valley. Unlike the normal Ghurmer this subspecies can be frequently encountered wandering solitarily but small families are also reported. The single individuals are usually young males that are searching for a new family to lead. Outcasts are a rarer occurance than in common Ghurmer populations. Spook Ghurmer is more adapted to dark caves so it relies more on its hearing than its sight. That's why blinding it is mostly useless and it itself uses Flash-Bomb-like tools. Similar to its relatives, Spook Ghurmer has found different ways to use and reform its environments. Besides using torches made of wood and fire places kindled by flint stones to warm themselves, the monsters are found using icicles, and ice spears made out of them, as weapons, as well as throwing salt and snow to blind enemies or make a dust cloud to disappear behind. A small population in the Thunderstorm Valley is even capable of forging bombs out of Lagacyte Ore, which are used like Flash Bombs, or weapons with the blade forged from the same ore which is able to inflict thunderblight when rubbed with a whetstone beforehand. Projectiles made of monster claws and bones are used in Spook Ghurmer populations as well. When hunting or scaring off/eliminating a threat the Lynian has learnt the strategy of psychological warfare and uses its eerie voice and agility to trick and scare the opponent. Through its ghost-like appearance the effect is even stronger. The sounds it emits are even more similar to human whispers than Ghurmer's. With this tactic even normally fearless monsters may be repelled and big prey items can be ambushed. Prey gets killed by the ice or thunder spears Spook Ghurmers have forged. The Lynian lives more carnivorously than its relatives. It is also able to learn human language in young years. Like the common Ghurmer this monster is very curious and inspects thoroughly unknown objects that it deems undangerous. Raids in mountain villages are known of as well but Spook Ghurmers act more aggressively than their relatives and homicides are recorded in rare cases. Abilities The most remarkable characteristic of Spook Ghurmer is its stealth. By throwing salt, snow or dust in the air the Lynian uses the opaque cloud and its agility to disappear from the view of its opponent. With its whispers Spook Ghurmer tries to induce fear into the intruder and attacks only if it doesn't exit its territory after this. The attacks are mostly throwing attacks and assaults from behind or beneath. Because of its unpredictability Spook Ghurmers are a quite challenge for hunters but a lot of openings are still present when you are attentive. As the Lynian is very focused on psychological assaults, physical attacks can come very surprising. Because of their use of different weapons they can inflict a rather high number of different status effects though depending on the different habitats. One of its strongest attacks is the "Fatal blow" in which Spook Ghurmer jumps onto the opponent to ram its weapon (either an icicle/ice spear or a spear with Lagacyte Ore blade) into its opponent which deals a relatively high amount of damage. Attacks It shares many attacks with Ghurmer #'Claw Swipe': Spook Ghurmer lifts one of its arms and hits fast with the other. A second swipe can be chained to it as well as other attacks. #'Jumping claw attack': When Spook Ghurmer runs around its opponent it feints a body check, jumps up and attacks its target from behind while the Lynian descends. #'Drilling jump': Spook Ghurmer suddenly stops, jumps up and descends on the target with a drilling attack. After that it gets out of the ground, enraged it may chain another underground attack with this. Can't be used in the Thunderstorm Valley. #'Underground claw swipe': While Spook Ghurmer is underground it lifts one arm out of the ground and swings it around. Can't be used in the Thunderstorm Valley. #'Dragging underground': While Spook Ghurmer is buried it surfaces with the upper half of its body near its target, grabs the legs and drags it halfways underground. In Rage Mode another attack may follow up. Can't be used in the Thunderstorm Valley. #'Throwing stuff': Very varying attack with different objects and throwing techniques. Spook Ghurmer is able to throw icicles, ice spears, thunder spears, salt, snow, torches, chunks of Lagacit Ore and sharpened monster claws and bones depending on where it lives. Most of the things thrown may inflict a certain status effect. Throwing techniques include a single big object thrown, three smaller objects thrown horizontally, throwing while running, throwing while jumping, throwing smaller objects three times in a row, throwing prepared chunks of Lagacite Ore which work like Flash Bombs and rolling snow balls. The objects thrown are visible directly before the actual attack. #'Throwing feint': Ghurmer feints throwing, drops the objects (in the Thunderstorm Valley population mostly Lagacyte Ore chunks that start to flash when they hit the ground) and instead uses another attack or disappears in the confusion. #'Fighting with weapon': Unlike Ghurmer, Spook Ghurmer is capable of using different weapons to fight. In cold areas torches, icicles or ice spears, in the Thunderstorm Valley thunder spears and in the Salt Plains torches. The Lynian combines different attacks with its weapon. Before the ice melts, the flame disappears or the thunder characteristic is lost, Spook Ghurmer throws it at an opponent or, when enraged uses it for a Fatal blow attack. #'Fatal blow': This attack is only usable in Rage Mode and when Spook Ghurmer holds a sharp weapon (no torch). First the Lynian throws dust or snow in the air and disappears from the sight of its opponent with a laughing-like whisper, after some time it suddenly jumps at its target from behind and thrusts its weapon from above into its target. Afterwards Spook Ghurmer tries to pull the weapon out of the ground and gives up after the third attempt. #'Avalanche': Limited to snowy areas. Spook Ghurmer jumps on a ledge at an higher altitude and screams loud and causes an avalanche. Depending on the area this attack varies in size and area of effect. #'Body check': After disappearing behind a dust cloud Spook Ghurmer makes a groaning sound and rams its body into the target from behind. #'Grabbing attack': After disappearing behind a dust cloud Spook Ghurmer suddenly appears behind a hunter and grabs him to throw him into another hunter or, if alone, against the wall. In the Taiga the Lynian may also throw its target against a tree and shakes the tree so that needles fall off that deal additional damage. #'Building s Snowman': Again, after disappearing behind a dust cloud, Spook Ghurmer jumps with a big snow ball towards a target, trapping it inside the snow ball. Only used in snowy areas. #'Feint attacks': Spook Ghurmer uses a lot of feints to threaten the opponent. This includes starting an attack and cancelling it to disappear again or attack with a different attack. Sometimes it just runs towards a target and stops right before it, just to see how the opponent reacts. #'Pin attack': Spook Ghurmer puts down its arms on the ground and jumps towards its target with arms wide open. If captured the Lynian starts playing with the victim, throwing it around and biting on it. If not successful it may get enraged out of frustration. Notes *The weakness is wind, then fire. *In Rage Mode its left eye is visible and glows red. *When exhausted, similar to its relative, its gait gets weirder making it even more unpredictable. **Spook Ghurmer will hunt down a Herbivore or small monster, or eats carrion to replenish its stamina. *When it's underground, sonic bomb will cause it to resurface with its upper body, leaving it defenseless for attacks a few seconds. Spook Ghurmer is even more vulnerable to sonic bombs than normal Ghurmers. *The thunder spears are only used by individuals living in the Thunderstorm Valley, salt is only available by the Spook Ghurmers in the Salt Plains. In the cold areas it will use ice and snow. *Both claws can be broken, the head and the tail can be wounded. Materials Spook Ghurmer Fang (when broken), Spook Ghurmer Claw (only when broken), Ghurmer Tail (when broken), Spook Ghurmer Pelt, Ghurmer Brain Stem (rare material), Spook Ghurmer Eye (only when head wounded), Spook Ghurmer Hide Trivia *Spook Ghurmer's signature move "Fatal Blow" got borrowed from Link of The Legend Of Zelda. Link learns this attack in The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess (here it was called "Ending Blow") and The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword and deals a lot of damage with it to finish off his enemies. Category:Monster Creation Category:Lynian Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Salty Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Democide